What It Is To Burn
by Primeval.Abarai
Summary: Hatter never followed Alice through the looking glass. Months later, Alice is still trying to get on with her life when a note lands on her doorstep. Wonderland needs her, but will she go back? What would be waiting for her?
1. Chapter 1

I adore the Alice miniseries and their rendition of Hatter. I even enjoy Hatter and Alice as a couple whereas I have never pictured it previously because it was... creepy. So, I'm going to give this a shot. Hopefully, people enjoy it.

Current song: "Hurricane" - 30 Seconds to Mars

 _No matter how many time that you told me you wanted to leave_  
 _No matter how many breaths you took, you still couldn't breathe_  
 _No matter how many nights did you lie awake to the sound of the poison rain_  
 _Where did you go?_  
 _Where did you go?_  
 _Where did you go?_

* * *

 _"Y'know, you could always visit_ my _world. You might like it."_

 _"Yeah!" He smiled, but his eyes were screaming something different. And then it was gone, replaced by the mask to which she had grown so accustomed. "We could...we could do pizza."_

 _No, this was wrong. Wasn't it?_

 _"And...lots of other things." She waited for a reaction. There was more, wasn't there? A brief moment of silence. Neither of them noticed the scientist until he was grabbing her arm._

 _"Alice, please?" The man motioned toward the looking glass and began to drag her along._

 _"Really? I was just..." She looked back as his words died, hoping for something. Anything. He looked upset, those beautiful brown eyes bright with something again. She was wrong, wasn't she? He really did want her to go home. She looked at her reflection in the glass and then at his. He had stepped forward, but still...nothing._

 _"Just force yourself to breathe."_

 _A shove and her adventure had ended the same way it had begun: a vortex of clouds and colors._

* * *

Alice laid her keys and the mail on the table and removed her coat, scanning the living room for any sign that her mother was home. "Mom?" She flipped through a few of the letters before discarding them a second time. "Mom, you home?" No answer. She headed down the hall with a heavy sigh and opened the door to her room. She gathered a change of clothes and then a towel from the hallway closet before disappearing into the bathroom.

The hot water was a Godsend to tired, aching muscles. She nearly moaned in relief as the tension was washed away. Leaning back her head, she closed her eyes.

 _"Then I'll make sure you're okay."_

She could hear him as if he were standing right there with her, but it was always the same when she opened her eyes. She felt that familiar twinge in her stomach, the hurt still lingering even four months later. She had honestly thought he would come through after her but her heart still battled her mind, begging her to remember the events as real and not the side effect of a concussion. Maybe she was dreaming, imagining it all. No. She had found closure. She knew of her father's fate. The wound was still fresh, it still stung. Wonderland was real. Jack was real. And Hatter... Hatter was real.

"Alice, are you home?"

The brunette shook her head, angrily wiping at her eyes. "Yea, mom! In the shower!" She sniffed, biting her lip and reining in her emotions. "Be right out," she added, a little more quietly. A few minutes later, she emerged in her pajamas, towel drying her hair while granting her mother a ghost of a smile. "How was work?"

"Just another day." Carol answered, watching Alice collapse onto the couch. She had noticed a change in her daughter since the day she had been found in that warehouse. Alice always had a spark in her, it's what drew people to her. It was why her students loved her. Alice had gone back to teaching Judo, but there was no passion. It was nine to five and nothing more. Then she would sit in her room and read or just stare out the window. That spark was diminishing and, try as she might, Carol couldn't understand why. She thought back to Alice waking the hospital, how she had immediately cried and admitted her father was gone. Carol took a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

Alice absently smiled while she fiddled with the tag on the side of her towel. "You ask me that everyday, mom. It's been months." She sat back and looked toward the window. "I'm fine."

Carol still wasn't buying it. Licking her lips, she began to chop up the vegetables for dinner, hesitating a few more times before speaking. "We should move." Alice turned to her, brown drawn up in question. "I think it would be good for us."

"Are you serious?" Was it anger she felt bubbling inside her? Fear? She wasn't sure, but she continued, "you can't be serious. Everything we know is here." _'The mirror is here.'_ She closed her eyes and pushed that thought aside. "Just... why?"

Carol placed the knife on the counter and wiped her hands on a towel before taking a seat next to Alice. "Like starting over. No more... searching. No more hurting." Carol placed a hand on Alice's cheek when her blue eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears. "Just picking up the pieces and moving on, like you said when you packed up that box." She smiled, hopeful, and waited for her daughter's response.

Alice lowered her gaze to her lap. What if Hatter came through and she wasn't there?

 _"You want me to stay?" She smiled, waiting with bated breath for his next words._

 _"Heeeell no!" He even leaned back to place emphasis on the words. "No, you..." His expression sobered. "I think you should go home."_

After a few more moments and several tears, Alice nodded.

"Yeah?" Carol beamed.

"Yeah." She allowed her mother to embrace her, but she would never allow her to know the true meaning behind her tears. Somehow, she knew that Carol knew that, as well.

And so Alice cried.

* * *

Everything was so... unfamiliar. This world, this time, these Oysters. He was careful to stay in the shadows. He would easily be singled out and his success was critical to the survival of his world. His friends. He had never pictured himself on the other side of the looking glass like this... In fact, he had never pictured himself on the other side of the looking glass at all.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

He paused, closing his eyes momentarily. He needed direction.

 _There._

His head snapped toward the small apartment building and, without a sound, he entered and climbed the stairs. This was it, there was no doubt. He could feel her presence, her aura on the other side of the door and took a moment to place his hand on the cool surface. Determination renewed, he pulled the note from his satchel, holding it over his heart for a beat before sliding it under the door.

He retreated, guided by the pull of the looking glass, and never looked back. He had to trust that the words would be enough:

 ** _The clockwork's not ticking properly_**

* * *

 _TBC -_

 _Tell me, would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn  
Let it all burn  
This hurricane is chasing us all underground_


	2. Chapter 2

**Current Song: "Rescue Me" - Kerrie Roberts**

 _This waking nightmare lingers  
_ _When will the mirror stop telling lies?  
_ _I don't know where I've been or where I'm going  
But I can't do it alone_  
 _I'm reaching out..._

* * *

 _"I thought you were dead." She had her arms around him before he could react. He was alive. She felt the familiar prickle of unshed tears and fought them off just as he sighed contentedly and returned the embrace._

 _"Oh, that feels good." It only lasted a heartbeat longer and then he pushed her back to arm's length. "We should save that until we're safe." He nodded, instantly back to business, but to her... He needed to hear it._

 _"I'm sorry I didn't trust you."_

 _His expression never wavered. "D'you trust me now?"_

 _No hesitance. "Completely." And she meant it._

 _"Good."_

* * *

Alice awoke with a start, staring at the ceiling as the last image of him faded from behind her eyes. Solemnly, she turned to the clock. _4:18 a.m.,_ Sunday. Sundays were the worst. No classes. No errands. Nothing to hinder her mind, her memories. She groaned before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, tying her hair back in her trademark ponytail before padding toward the bathroom. Carol would undoubtedly still be sleeping, so she went about her morning routine as quietly as possible. Flushing the toilet, she washed her hands and then reached for her toothbrush. Crap, she had forgotten to pick up toothpaste. Oh well, Carol's would do.

 _'Alice...'_

She paused before quickly spitting into the sink. It had barely been a whisper... "Mom?" She was quiet, just in case it had indeed been her imagination. No answer. She shrugged it off, rinsed her mouth, and left the bathroom. She was halfway down the hall when-

 _'Alice...'_

 _That_ was definitely not her imagination. "Hello?" She asked, a bit louder. Alice turned in a slow circle, searching the dimly lit apartment for indication that she was not in the room alone. "Who's there?" Other than her own breath, she was met with silence. She glanced back down the hall to her mother's room. No light under the door. She took a deep, shaky breath and walked into the kitchen. The knife her mother had used last night was in the sink. Alice grabbed it and continued back into the living area.

 _'Alice...'_

"Want do you want?" Her grip on the knife was so tight, it shook in her grasp. "Show yourself." She took another step when the tiny hairs on her neck stood on end. Was someone behind her? _'Shit.'_ She blew out a breath and spun, weapon poised to strike. She was greeted with her own reflection in their large mirror. "Damnit!" She slammed the knife onto the dining table.

"Alice?"

"I'm fine, mom." Alice was biting the inside of her cheek, frustrated and fed up with this on edge, melancholy existence she was forcing upon herself. "I thought I saw a mouse." She shoved off the table and back to the kitchen to deposit the knife into the sink. "Go back to sleep." The brunette hugged herself, absently rubbing her arms as she passed the front door and almost laughed as she felt a presence behind her for a second time. "Mom, I said go back to-" She spun to be met with a shadow, a silhouette of a man, barely holding form as the edges were heaving and spiking and threatening to spill into air around it. "What the-" She felt the air knocked from her lungs as it rushed her, her world exploding into a jumbled plethora of images and sounds.

 _There was a man, shadows covering and distorting most of his face, but his teeth were clenched as if he were in pain. There were incoherent cries and pleas and whispers from all around, followed by inhuman screeches and roars. The man was a constant, even if he waivered in and out of focus. It was dark, there was too much noise. She couldn't see him anymore._

 _Vials of liquid._

 _Broken glass._

 _Fire._

 _A hat._

Her blue eyes snapped open, the image of the burning hat still ablaze in her pupils.

"Ow." Alice was spread-eagle on the floor, but quickly pushed up to sit and searched around for the shadow. "What's going on?" She tried to control her breathing and put her palms down to lift herself, but something felt out of place. Eyes narrowed, she looked down and lifted the paper simultaneously. "Oh, no."

 _ **The clockwork's not ticking properly.**_

"Hatter..."

* * *

"Alice, can you please slow down?" Carol followed her daughter around the room as she shoved clothing into a bag. She had run into the living room as Alice had bolted out, going on about her friends needing her and scrambling to pack. "What friends? Where?"

"You wouldn't understand, mom." She ran from the room and returned with an armful of supplies. She would be damned if she would go to Wonderland without her toothbrush and shampoo this time.

"Well," Carol threw up her arms and scrambled out of the way as Alice darted back into the closet for a jacket, "you could at least try, Alice!"

Alice zipped her bag and shrugged on her jacket, fully regarding her mother as she pulled on her boots over her jeans. She had to make this believable. "Mom, It's okay. I will be back before you know it." She wouldn't commit to a time frame. Time worked differently in Wonderland. "And then we can talk more about this move, okay?" She shouldered her bag and stopped in front of Carol, offering a smile. "I love you, mom." And she waited. Carol narrowed her eyes... and her shoulders dropped. _'Gotcha.'_

"Okay, call me, at least?" She gratefully accepted a hug and watched her daughter sprint toward the door.

"No promises!"

And the front door closed. Carol put a hand to her forehead and shuffled off to her room.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Alice exhaled sharply and stared at her reflection. Four months. Four long months had passed since she had tumbled out of that mirror. This was the first time she had gathered enough courage to come back… and all because Hatter had sent for her. Hatter needed her. She took a step, but immediately retreated. Her mouth suddenly went dry. "What am I _doing_?" She dropped her bag and sank to the concrete floor. What if she was wrong? What if that wasn't what the note meant at all? What if the images were nothing more than stress induced hallucinations? Her face was buried in her hands now while she shook her head. This was asinine. She couldn't go back. She had barely made it home the first time. With a sniff and a sigh, she rested her elbows on her knees and lazily wiped at her eyes.

" _What'll I do…" She continued to fiddle with her father's watch while trying her hardest to avoid Hatter's gaze, "if I get stuck here?" After a moment of silence, she gave in and looked at him. There was a softness in his eyes that she had never seen until now._

" _Then I'll make sure you're okay." He was moving in closer, chocolate eyes now focused on her lips. Alice couldn't turn away. "I think your luck is finally changing." He paused, as if giving her a moment to retreat, before he dipped his head. She could feel his breath against her lips…_

Alice laughed despite herself. She could have killed Jack for ruining that moment. Things may have ended differently if the future king had kept his distance. Or maybe she and Hatter had just been caught up in the moment.

" _Then I'll make sure you're okay."_

She looked up again and nodded. She would make sure _he_ was okay. Alice gathered her bag and reached toward the glass, halfway expecting to be met with a cold, solid surface. She smiled when she felt no resistance, her hand disappearing into her rippled reflection.

And with renewed confidence, she stepped through.

* * *

TBC

I love reviews. Gimme, gimme?

 _Rescue me_  
 _Show me who I am_  
 _I can't believe this is how the story ends_  
 _Fight for me_  
 _If it's not too late_  
 _No, this can't be how the story ends_


	3. Chapter 3

Current Song: "3 Libras" - A Perfect Circle

 _Here I am expecting just a little bit too much from the wounded_  
 _But I see, see through it all_  
 _See through, see you_

* * *

Alice tried to remember to breathe this time. She even surprised herself by twisting to come through feet first. However, this was not where she had last seen the looking glass. The mirror was propped at odd angle, sending her tumbling sideways to plant firmly on her knees. She could already feel the bruises forming. "Ow." She gave an indignant pout and stood to dust off her pants and grab her bag, having dropped it in her fall.

Clearing her throat, she shouldered the bag and looked around. Where exactly was she? The room was dark and dingy, marble floor cracked and caving while just a bit of light came through one half boarded window. "Hello?" The door dangled on its top hinge and dropped off completely when she attempted to make her way through. Alice dodged the toppling wood and came face to face with one of the royal Suits.

"Don't move." He ordered, leveling his gun at her head. Alice put her hands in the air, but just as she started to speak:

"Stand down!"

Jack.

"Oh, my God, Jack!" She dropped her hands and shoved past the Suit, throwing her arms around his neck; an embrace he barely returned. She pulled away, brow furrowed. "Jack, what's going on?" The king nodded to his suits and eyed their movements as they rushed the building. They carried out the looking glass, the same Suit approaching while returning his weapon to its holster under his jacket.

"No, sign of him, your Majesty. Or the ring."

Jack swore softly. Alice placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and dipped her head to keep his gaze. "Jack, what's happening?" It hadn't taken her long to notice they were on the outskirts of the city, just by the old smuggling docks. The city looked even more run down than it had before, if that was even possible. The air was stale and other than Jack and his men, there wasn't another soul in sight. The young king regarded her with a frown.

"Things in Wonderland are…complicated right now, Alice." He turned as a number of Suits formed a protective circle around them, keeping time with his steps. There was a terrible roar in the distance, but he spoke again before she could question, "Why have you come back?"

A small voice in the back of her mind warned her to lie. "I promised Charlie I would visit." She waited and received a nod, but he appeared skeptical. "Jack, who were they looking for?" He visibly flinched and avoided her gaze. Alice was sure he even picked up his pace.

"We have a lot to discuss, but not here. It's… not safe." Another roar. Alice spun and looked to the city, questioning him again. "Not here, Alice." They boarded the Scarab, Jack led her to a small room just behind the pilot and motioned to one of the two seats. Alice nodded, sat, and chewed on her lip.

"Jack," she waited until he closed the door and took a seat across from her. He didn't look at her. "Jack, who were they looking for?" She had a feeling she already knew the answer and her stomach began to twist and knot as he looked up. His eyes were stone hard.

"Hatter."

* * *

Alice shook her head and watched the video for a second time. She just couldn't believe it. Tea-heads were tearing the city apart, but not just out of withdrawals: they were ruthless animals. The whites of their eyes were tinged red and they were attacking anything that moved, clawing and biting until they were disgustingly satisfied. Then they would move on, dragging their feet and moaning until the next victim caught their eye.

Jack rubbed a hand over his tired face. He had watched these videos more times than he cared to admit. "It's a new tea. Not emotions, but a poison. A drug." A woman screamed on the video as three tea-heads tore into her, her pleas drowned out by the primal screeching and growling of the monsters. "They were addicted to the queen's quick fix. When that was taken away, they turned to the next one. But this…it turns them into mindless – "

"Zombies." Alice finished, watching with horror-filled eyes as the woman staggered to her feet and filed in with the slow moving creatures that had just maimed her. "So…they are like…the walking dead?"

"Not exactly." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Not like the movies from your world. If the injuries are severe enough, they die."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "And you think Hatter is behind this new…drug?" She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I don't buy it, Jack." The king sighed and crossed the room. He stopped in front of a clear case that stood just a bit shorter than Alice and typed in a code on the keypad that held it locked. "Hatter is… is… he's selfish and stubborn and sarcastic." Jack pulled another disc from the case and returned to the monitor. "He's a lot of things, Jack, but this?" She motioned to the screen as he changed out the disc.

"Alice, sit down." His tone was soft, which did nothing but bring more alarm to her already raging senses.

"I'll stand, thank you."

Jack sighed and pressed a button on the remote. Alice immediately recognized the room as the hall where the looking glass was once kept. A surveillance camera of some sort, pointing down over the mirror and the immediate arear around it. A technician was tapping away on a keyboard beside the glass and there was Hatter, pacing a few feet at a time. He wasn't saying anything but was clearing running through a conversation in his head. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him. Jack approached with a few Suits. Hatter stopped, nodding as Jack spoke to him. His expression quickly turned to one of anger as Jack's hand snapped out and grabbed his arm. God, how she wished the video had sound. Jack had held the man still (which she knew he wouldn't have been able to do unless Hatter was allowing it) and reached into Hatter's pocket, pulling out two small vials. Hatter stepped back, looking stunned, as the Suits fanned out around him.

Alice lowered into a chair as the room on the screen suddenly filled with tea-heads. Everyone scattered; Jack was led out of the camera's view by one of the Suits while the rest tried to fend off the creatures. Hatter had backed against the wall, eyes wide with terror as the technician and two Suits were killed. The screen went black just as Hatter ran out of view. "Oh, my God…" She whispered, feeling a tear escape down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I know you wanted to trust him." Jack looked at the door as Duchess entered, already sporting a sympathizing expression toward Alice. "The royal scientists are examining the formula and trying to improvise a cure." Alice nodded numbly, staring into nothing as Jack knelt in front of her. "Alice, I have to ask." Her lip quivered as she met his gaze. "Have you heard from Hatter? Do you know where we can find him?"

There was that voice again. Alice shook her head. Jack placed a hand on her cheek before nodding to Duchess. The future queen returned the gesture and placed her hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Come, Alice. We have a room prepared for you."

Alice allowed herself to be steered to the door, but stopped short of leaving the room. "Jack?" She didn't turn around, but she knew he heard her. "Why was Hatter at the looking glass?" Duchess quickly turned to her fiancé, squeezing Alice's shoulders supportively.

"He was leaving."

Another tear escaped down Alice's cheek.

"He was coming to be with you."

* * *

"Alice?"

Blue eyes cracked open, but she didn't move. Only allowed her attention to focus on the voice coming from the opposite side of the door. It was Duchess.

"Alice, we've summoned the White Knight for you. He should arrive by first light." There was a beat of silence. "Are you hungry?"

As if acting on its own violation, her stomach growled. She could ignore it, but it would probably just leave her feeling worse than she already was. She forced herself out of bed with a sign and padded over to the door. Her mind was in chaos. She trusted Hatter, but the evidence against him was overwhelming. And then knowing that Hatter had been coming to her world… to be with her. It was all too much. She couldn't bear to sit with Jack right now, knowing that he believed Hatter was guilty.

Duchess took a step back as the door opened to reveal a very tired-looking Alice. Her heart ached for the girl, it really did. She bore no ill will toward Alice, even though Jack's feelings had been made abundantly clear. Duchess was his second choice, but at least he cared for her. Maybe one day, he would even learn to love her. For now, though: "I could have Eight bring you something so you can have some privacy tonight?" Her offer was rewarded with a small but grateful smile and nod. Alice made to close the door, but Duchess reached in to place a small hand on her forearm. There was a silent understanding between them before the future queen bowed away.

Alice closed the door and returned to her bed. Tomorrow, she would see Charlie, the brave White Knight who had done his part in securing Wonderland's freedom from the queen. She really wanted to hear his take on all of this. For a crazy old man, he sometimes made more sense than any other person she knew. Maybe he even knew where she could find Hatter. Something told her he wasn't rebuilding his tea shop. She needed to hear his side, to know why he left her the note. Perhaps more than anything, she needed to know that he was okay.

* * *

 _Cause I threw you the obvious_  
 _To see what occurs behind the eyes of a fallen angel_  
 _Eyes of a tragedy_  
 _Oh, well_  
 _Oh, well_  
 _Apparently nothing_  
 _Apparently nothing at all_

TBC

I like reviews almost as much as I like birthday cake.

Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

_Current song: "Chances" - Roxette_

 _And I say that I love you_  
 _I say that I need you_  
 _Baby, I leave you a sign of desire_  
 _No shadow will haunt you_  
 _No heart will desert you_  
 _No one will hurt you,_  
 _No space or no time_

* * *

Alice was up before dawn. She showered and changed, sitting on the edge of her oversized bed. Images of Hatter ran rampant in her thoughts, hurt or sick or one of those mindless drones she had seen on the screen. The need to find him was overwhelming, twisting her insides into knots. She prayed that Charlie would have some information, anything.

"Hey, nonny, nonny!"

The smile that crept upon her face came unbidden. Alice leapt from the bed and ran to the door, jerking it up just as Charlie was raising his fist to knock. The White Knight quickly lowered his hand and stuck out his chest. "JustAlice, it is wonderful to see you again." He smiled.

"Charlie!" She flung herself at him, nearly knocking him down with the force of the embrace. His shocked expression quickly settled into a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Alice stepped back, wiping at her eyes before the tears could even fall. "Charlie, it's so great to see you." She smiled sadly.

They talked of the small changes that had taken place before the new concoction had surfaced. Of how Charlie still refused to leave his camp hidden in the Kingdom of the Knights, even though plans to rebuild had been worked into the budget. Small talk that eventually walked the path to their current dilemma.

"Do you think your camp is safe?"

"Oh, yes, quite." The knight answered matter-of-factly. "The Forest of Wabe surrounds the Kingdom, as you know. A jabberwock would have its fill of those unmindful heathens before they could even see the first tower." Alice's mouth formed a silent 'o' while Charlie's goofy smile faded. "You are looking for the harbinger, aren't you?"

Alice nodded, absently picking at her fingernails as they began to walk down the palace halls. "What can you tell me, Charlie? Have you seen Hatter?" She couldn't hide the hope in her tone. "Is he okay?" The knight began to mutter to himself in classic Charlie fashion. Not a good sign. "Charlie." She placed a hand on his arm to draw his attention back to her. He nodded minutely a little longer than necessary.

"I have seen him, yes." He saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes. "JustAlice…"

The brunette shook her head, not willing to be spared the details that could lead her to Hatter. "Tell me, Charlie."

The knight stared at her quietly for a moment. He had seen that resolve in those blue eyes before. If anyone was going to be able to help Hatter and save Wonderland from the brink of disaster…again..., it would be Alice. "Very well."

 _Charlie did not bother gathering his armor. He was a knight, of course. He did not need it to defend his sacred home. He moved quickly…well, as quickly as a man his age could, really… and pulled the wire taunt behind him before allowing it to fall loosely into the dirt as he found his refuge behind a nearby tree. Beyond the crow's calls, he could hear the hurried footsteps and knew it would not be long now. It was difficult to see so far away from the fire, so he had to be precise. He only had one shot…_

 _He gave the wire a tug just as the trespasser's shadow came into view. Wait… he knew that hat…_

" _Charlie! I need your – "_

 _Within seconds, Charlie's trap had gone through its motions and the knight was left staring into a very angry pair of upside down brown eyes._

" _Oh." Charlie gave a small wave. "Hello." He glanced in the hand that was waving, squeaking as he realized he still held the end of the wire._

 _Hatter hit the ground with a 'thud', waving off Charlie's assistance when the knight realized he was obviously struggling to get to his feet. Charlie stood back, noticing the way the younger man favored his right leg. His clothing was tattered, torn, and dirty. Even his hat was not in its usual pristine condition. He had bruises and cuts on any exposed flesh, and was sporting a nasty black eye, nearly swollen shut. He looked a mess. Charlie pretended not to notice. "What brings you here, harbinger?"  
_

" _Charlie, I need your help."_

"I patched his wounds whilst he told me of Wonderland's troubles, but I could not convince him to stay." Charlie lowered his head. "I offered my home and my sword and would have gladly fought by his side, but he feared his Majesty would consider me an accomplice." He glanced up and saw the way Alice began to fidget. "I have not seen your harbinger since." She stilled and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in through her nose. Her lip began to quiver. "He's innocent, JustAlice."

Alice nodded, turning to stare out a nearby window. A stray tear made its way down her cheek. "But how do we prove it? And how do we find him?"

* * *

Charlie had left a few hours earlier, swearing to use his skills in the 'black arts' to discover Hatter's whereabouts. Alice had given him a gentle smile and a hug. She had no desire to encourage his delusions, but Charlie was a knight, plain and simple. If anyone could track Hatter, it would be him.

"Alice." Duchess' gentle voice was followed by a soft tap on the door. "I've brought you food."

The brunette looked toward the door and began to crawl off the bed. She padded across the room and flipped the lock. "Come in." She invited, only cracking the door before returning to the bed. Other than visiting with Charlie, Alice had barely left her room. She had no desire to charge out blindly in search of Hatter and get herself killed. She hardly knew what they were dealing with as yet. It was clear that Duchess had no intention of leaving her on her own through this. "Thank you, Duchess." Alice whispered as the future queen sat a small tray on the bedside table. The blonde nodded and turned toward the door. "What's your name?" Alice asked quietly, drawing her knees to her chest. Duchess stopped short of the door and turned, a small smile gracing her delicate features.

"Olivia." A few beats of silence before Olivia spoke again. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you that day." Alice drew in her brow and tilted her head. Perhaps the memory was not as prevalent to her given the current circumstances. "When you first came to the Hearts Casino."

"Oh." Alice whispered. "It's okay. Everyone was playing their part for the queen that day." Olivia nodded and they fell back into silence. Alice scooted from the bed and inspected the tray of food, picking up a roll before walking over to the window. It was a gorgeous afternoon. She could see so much of the land from the castle, beautiful grassy clearings leading all the way to the Forest of Wabe. It was so different on this side of Wonderland. She began to tear off and consume small pieces as she heard Olivia approaching from behind.

"You love him."

Alice choked and spun, brow raised. "Jack?"

Olivia scoffed. "No. The Hatter."

"I…" Alice hesitated, pondering the statement. She had never really thought about it. She knew she cared for him deeply, but love? What did _she_ know of love? She would run away from any man who dared venture too close. "I... I don't know. I mean…" She turned away from the duchess and laid a hand on the windowsill. Could it be that she _did_ love Hatter? "I guess, I could possibly- "

Alice froze.

"Alice?" Olivia took a step closer and reached for the brunette's shoulder. "Alice, are you alright?"

"It can't be." Alice spun on a heel and dashed past Olivia, throwing the door open and sprinting to the stairs.

"Alice?! Alice, wait!"

She couldn't wait. She shoved her way past Suits and servants, nearly stumbling over her own feet on more than one occasion. The large door at the end of the hallway came closer and closer and Alice pushed it open without so much as a knock. Jack's head shot up from the paperwork on his desk, his wide eyes following Alice as she sped through his bedroom and to the balcony.

"Alice?"

"Alice!" The clack of her heels was nearly deafening on the marble floor as Olivia bolted into the room, bending down to catch her breath as she received the same shocked gaze from her future husband. "Go… go see what she's doing…" Olivia panted.

"Does anyone knock anymore?" Jack tossed his pen onto the desk and strutted toward the balcony to find Alice leaning haphazardly over the rail. "Alice, what in the world are you- "

"Hatter!" She cried and pointed. "I think it's Hatter!"

Jack ran to the railing and looked into the clearing. He could make out a man on a horse, galloping like the devil was on its heels, but it was much too far away for a positive identification. Chewing his lip, he remembered his old bird-watching kit and ran off to the closet as Olivia made her way out. He returned with a pair of binoculars, ignoring Alice's outstretched palm as he looked through the lenses.

"It's him."

Alice felt her heart leap into her throat and before she could stop herself, she snatched the binoculars from Jack's grasp. "Hatter…" She whispered.

He was leaned forward on the galloping mare, snapping the reins every few seconds to urge the animal onward. She could make out the tears on his jacket and was that bruises or dirt on his face? He looked back over his shoulder and snapped the reins again. What was he looking at? Alice turned to look behind him in the clearing and felt her stomach lurch. A group of tea-heads, 10 or 11, were running as fast as they could, giving chase even as he was sure to outrun them on the horse. "Jack, is there some way we can signal him?" She squinted and looked ahead of Hatter. He was headed into the Forest of Wabe. "Jack, can we – "

Jack's conversation with the Suit went silent as he met Alice's gaze. His expression was cold, but his eyes apologetic. The first of the wave of Suits on those ridiculous flying flamingos buzzed by the balcony.

"What have you done, Jack?" Olivia asked, stepping toward him from the rail.

Alice turned her attention back to the clearing and to Hatter. He must've heard the engines as he was now looking up, mouth moving in what Alice pictured to be a string of colorful words for his Majesty. The first bomb exploded several yards away, but Alice could see the terror on Hatter's face. "Jack, they need to aim further back! They're going to hit Hatter!" She lowered the binoculars and the King lowered his head. Realization hit like tidal wave. "Oh my God, Jack! They're trying to kill him!"

"The people think Hatter is blame, Alice." He approached slowly, hands out as if she were going to attack. "They want blood."

"Jack, stop this!" Olivia begged, grabbing his arm.

He shrugged her off and stood straighter, adjusting his suit jacket. "It's done. Hatter will die or be captured and tried for crimes against the crown and against the people of Wonderland." Olivia was screaming at him, but all he could do was stare into Alice's pleading blue eyes, all the hurt and fear clearly reflected in the tears that were falling freely.

Alice turned back and took a deep breath before peering through the binoculars again. Hatter was so close to the forest. If he could make it to the trees, the Suits wouldn't be able to follow from the air and the tea-heads were too far behind to be a problem. "Come on, Hatter." She whispered, willing the horse to pick up even more speed.

A bomb exploded in the horse's path and it skidded to halt just as another was thrown several feet away. The mare reared and Alice watched in horror as Hatter was thrown from the saddle. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. A Suit zipped by and the horse was thrown off balance, tumbling backwards and on top of the prone man below.

"HATTER!" Alice cried, a hand flying to her mouth. She lowered the binoculars, terrified to look again. He was dead. There is no way he was alive. She could hear Olivia go silent behind her, seemingly sensing that something bad had happened. Another deep breath and she raised the binoculars. The mare was rolling and struggling back to her feet. "Move, horse." She couldn't see. Even after the animal had made it to stand, she still couldn't see. "Move!" A few short steps from the mare and Alice could make out Hatter's body, dirty and unmoving. She waited, momentarily lowering the binoculars and wipe angrily at the tears. Moments ticked by and Hatter still laid deathly still. "Hatter, _please_." Alice breathed.

Hatter raised an arm before it fell back to the ground, Alice nearly screaming in relief. He was alive. "Oh, thank God." She whispered, lowering the binoculars again to look up into the sky. The Suits were still buzzing around above. It was only a matter of time before they landed and either killed or captured Hatter. More movement caught her eye and she raised the binoculars. "Oh, my God." The tea-heads had time to gain ground. Hatter needed to move NOW. "Get up, Hatter!" Alice leaned over the rail, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Hatter!" She looked through the binoculars again, knowing from what she could see without them that he had yet to move. She felt Olivia's hand come to rest on her shoulder, offering what comfort she could. "Please, Hatter, you have to get up." She sobbed.

His arm rose and fell once again, but this time he rolled to his side, his left arm cradled against this chest. With much difficulty, he managed to get to his knees and then his feet. Alice glanced back, the tea-heads closing in as another set of Suits took to the sky, this time armed with guns. "Go, Hatter. Please, go." She urged, watching as he staggered toward the horse that had moved away. He fell to one knee, staying there for a beat before standing again. Hatter snagged the reins with his right hand, laying his head against the mare for a moment before pulling himself into the saddle.

One tea-head grabbed at Hatter's leg just as he urged the horse into motion. Alice placed a shaking hand to her chest as if to check that her heart was still beating. She watched in silence as he neared the forest's edge, barely staying upright in the saddle. The brunette screamed in surprise as the first of the shots rang out. It took everything she had to keep watching, unable to see clearly if any of the bullets were striking their target. Alice let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding as Hatter disappeared into the Forest of Wabe and then turned to Jack.

"Alice." He took a step forward. "Alice, please understand."

Olivia stepped back as Alice began to advance toward the King, shoving the binoculars into his chest. "I will never forgive you for this." She snapped, disappearing into the bedroom. Jack reluctantly followed and then Olivia. They found the room empty and the door open. They discovered her in her room, gathering her things into her bag.

"Alice, where are you going?" Olivia asked, choosing to remain in the doorway while Jack approached the young woman.

"I'm going to get Charlie and then I'm going to find Hatter." She zipped her bag and tossed it over her shoulder, turning to find Jack standing in her path. "Move."

"I'm sending Eight and a few suits with you."

"No, you're not." Alice squared her shoulders, determined not to be bullied by her ex-boyfriend-turned-King.

"Alice, you have no say in this."

"Like hell I don't."

"Alice, you don't – "

Alice held up a hand. "Jack, I'm trying very hard to resist reminding you that I'm a black belt." She closed her eyes and took a deep, restraining breath. "I will find Hatter and make sure he's okay. Give me three days, Jack." The King opened his mouth to speak, but Alice shot him a silencing glare. "Three days to prove that he's innocent. If I can't do it, I will bring him in myself."

Jack shook his head, glancing to Olivia in the doorway. The duchess nodded. He sighed and put a hand over his eyes. "Fine. Fine, Alice. You have three days."

Alice nodded, having nothing else to say to the man in front of her. Walking to the door, she stopped in front of Olivia, squeezing the hand that the young woman offered as she stepped aside. "Good luck, Alice."

"Thank you." Alice headed down the stairs, her mind and heart racing. She had no idea what state Hatter would be in when they found him or how exactly she was going to prove his innocence, but she knew they had to try. It was obvious now that she was his only hope.

And that terrified her to no end.

* * *

 _Got to got you got to got to take your chances on me  
Like the river will lead the water to the sea  
Take on me  
Take your chances on me  
Don't walk away from me_

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, my, it has been a while. I'm so sorry for the amount of time that has been passing between chapters. Hang in there with me, guys. I promise this story is continuing and getting completed! Thank you for the reviews and messages. It's what keeps me going when I feel like I should just chalk it up. I hope I continue to satisfy.**

* * *

Current song - "Fireflies" by Breathing Theory

 _I won't deny the life I see behind those eyes  
I will remind that soon you'll pay for your own price  
I'm sorry, forgive me, for chasing the fireflies in the sky  
Please believe in me  
I feel like I'm fading away inside_

* * *

Alice stood frozen at the palace gate. Her plan had seemed foolproof in theory, but when she could once again see the smoke rising from inside the city, she began to doubt. Olivia had seen to it that she was given a horse, more than 3 days' supplies, and even handed over her own gun that she kept hidden under the mattress. But where would Alice even begin to look for Charlie? The Kingdom of the Knights? That would mean traveling through a great deal of Wonderland alone.

The image of Hatter flashed behind her eyes, barely holding on as he rode out of sight. "There's no time for this, Alice." She scolded herself. Rolling a hair-tie off her wrist, she pulled her long, dark locks up into a high ponytail as she rounded the horse. She wondered if this stallion was Olivia's personal steed, black as night with a long, flowing mane and tail. He was calm and quiet, unmoving as she pulled herself up onto the saddle. "Alright, boy," Alice leaned forward and gave the horse a pat on the neck, "we've got a bumpy road ahead of us. Can I count on you?" She received a snort in reply, which she hoped was a good thing. "Okay, then. Off we- "

"JustAlice!"

Alice started and locked eyes with the knight now in the gateway. "Oh my God, Charlie!" She gripped her chest, mostly for emphasis. "You damn near scared the life out of me!" Lowering her hand back to the reins, she caught her breath and finally tilted her head. "You're back. Did you find him?"

"I never left, my dear." Charlie stated matter-of-factly, bringing his mare to a halt beside her. "I am needed here. I knew you would not wait for my return." His expression was almost scolding, but for a mere moment before it warmed into that goofy grin Alice knew so well.

She nodded and reached to lay a hand on his metal-clad arm. "Thank you, Charlie."

* * *

Alice briefed the knight with what she had seen, worry blooming in her gut as she recalled how terrible Hatter had looked. By the time they had reached the outskirts of the city, the silence that had fallen between them had grown past the point of uncomfortable. In truth, Alice was having difficulty keeping her emotions in check and, sensing this, Charlie had grown terrified of saying the wrong thing. He was just as worried as Alice about the harbinger. His friend.

The horses eased to a halt as they approached a three-way junction, pounding their hooves nervously. One road, edging the river and littered with the debris, clearly led into the city. The middle road led to the mountains and the Kingdom of the Knights, Alice remembered. Nodding to the third road, she looked to her companion. "This would be the quickest way to where I saw him last, wouldn't it? To the Forest of Wabe?"

"Ah, but the quickest way is not always the best." Giving the mare a pat on the neck, Charlie urged her forward toward the middle path. "We will ride through Wonderlight Pass and The Garden."

"But Charlie," Alice gave the stallion a gentle kick, easily catching up to Charlie's leisurely trot. "Hatter was this way. Why on earth would we-"

"And if I recall the details correctly, JustAlice," he didn't even turn to face her, continuing to scan the area around them for any sign of danger, "he had quite the dangerous mob trailing after him, yes?"

Her face fell as she relented. "Yes. You're right."

"If the harbinger is as smart as I think he is, he will keep moving until nightfall. If he is as wounded as you believe him to be," Charlie broke his watch, his heart breaking for his young friend as she stared in the direction of the road not taken, "he will have no choice but to rest, giving us the chance to get closer to him. This path is not without danger, JustAlice. There are creatures deadlier than the jabberwock hunting in these woods." He stifled the shiver that began in his spine. "And we must tread with caution once we reach The Garden."

Alice allowed her blue eyes to roam upward, watching the sky disappearing as they entered the foliage leading to the pass. "The Garden?" She questioned.

"There are parts of Wonderland you have not yet seen, JustAlice." The knight sighed. "Parts I'd hoped you would never have to see." Alice waited for him to continue, but he didn't. That in itself did little to inspire confidence.

Howls and other ominous sounds echoed in the distance as the last strands of daylight filtered through the canopy. Alice's courage faltered as the torch in Charlie's hand blazed to life. "The Garden is near, JustAlice." The knight spoke quietly as he urged his mare onward. "When we arrive, it is of the utmost importance that you do as I am about to tell you."

"Okay." Alice nodded, focusing on his words as best she could. Shadows danced, twigs snapped, and sounds toyed with her imagination. She never new what to expect out of Wonderland, but knowing there was more than she had already seen and experienced was terrifying.

"Do not speak. I will handle all conversing. Stay to the path. They are particular about their grass. And above all, JustAlice," Charlie stopped and waited for her to ride up to his side, "do NOT make eye contact. Do not even spare them a glance."

"But why?"

"They are vain creatures whose jealousy knows no bounds. Please, just do as I say." Alice sensed the urgency and nodded again as they approached what appeared to be a veil of vines, barely visible by the light of the single torch. "Keep behind me." Charlie whispered.

The ever tightening knot in her gut began to twist. "Okay." The veil was nearly on top of them before it parted and disappeared into the darkness, leaving only a narrow path ahead of them, caged between two giant walls of foliage. The crunch of twigs and leaves beneath the horses' hooves gave way to dirt and gravel. Alice attempted to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat.

"Have you losssssst your way, knight?"

A female voice echoed from the darkness, seemingly everywhere at once, startling both riders motionless. Charlie held the torch higher and leaned forward in the saddle, straining to see…something.

"Charlie…" Alice whispered shakily, futilely searching all directions while her horse nervously paraded in circles.

"Quiet!" Came the knight's harsh whisper, sparing her only a second's glance. It was enough. A hiss, like that of a great serpent, before a rush of air crashed into them, nearly throwing Alice from the saddle. Had something just taken a swing at them?

"The flame, knight!"

Alice looked to Charlie and knew instantly that he had perceived the words just as she: a threat. She couldn't stop herself from shaking her head as the knight hesitantly climbed down from the saddle and retrieved his canteen. He placed the torch on the ground and unscrewed the cap. Alice's eyes widened as the flame was subdued and extinguished. It wasn't gravel she had heard the horses' hooves grating across… it was bones. She struggled clumsily off the saddle, reaching blindly for her friend. It was pitch black and Charlie was silent.

"That'ssssss better."

Just as her fingertips brushed the knight's armor, small balls of light began to illuminate on the ground, multiplying and rising all around them. Alice watched one rise from just beside her boot and nearly smiled. "Fireflies." She breathed, watching the numbers increase until the entire area was alight with a soft yellow glow. And for the first time, she could see exactly what surrounded them.

Flowers of all species, some 10 feet tall or more, aligned both sides of the path. 'The Garden' suddenly made all the sense in the world. A shocking pink daisy stood just in front of the pair, straightening to its full height and opening its petals. Where the central disc would normally be for an ordinary flower was a face. The eyes were shaped like any other, albeit larger and black. No nose, only two distinct slits. The mouth was elongated, but puckered in the middle, almost like the makeup of a geisha girl.

"Why have you come, knight?" The voice they had heard belonged to the daisy. She lowered herself down to glare menacingly at the trespassers, her petals tickling Alice's arm. She quickly averted her gaze and pulled away, remembering what Charlie had told her. A glance to the knight revealed he was doing the same, gaze affixed on the horses pacing nervously nearby.

"We only seek passage through your great garden." The tremble in his tone was undeniable.

"Do you?" Alice could hear the smirk she was certain the daisy was wearing. "And why should we allow you passssssssage?" With a sideways glance, she cringed. Other flowers were twisting around each other, hissing and whispering. Charlie quickly looked to the other side as the daisy twisted around him. It was as if she wanted him to look at her.

"We are in search of a comrade."

"If your comrade passssssssed through The Garden, he was ccccccccccertainly devoured."

Her heart stopped. "No." Alice whispered. She brought a hand up to clutch at her chest and raised her gaze to the knight at her side. "Charlie, you don't think…"

"Quiet, JustAlice!"

"Maybe he went another way. He _knows_ Wonderland! Maybe he could have…"

"Alice!" The shout bore no heat, only fear. She quickly righted herself, looking back to the ground and biting her lip. The daisy had already forgotten Charlie and, much to his dismay, was now hovering in front of Alice.

"Such bravery from such a sssssssssmall thing." The flower chided, dipping lower in an attempt to force Alice's gaze. The brunette turned her head and closed her eyes. It was clear the flowers were toying with them at this point. What remained unseen was whether they meant to let them pass or were simply playing with their dinner. "You can join your lossssssst comrade."

"We simply seek to pass through." Charlie stepped between them, allowing Alice to finally release the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "We mean no harm."

"Oh, but we do, knight." An orange daffodil chimed in from behind, so close that Alice could smell the rotted flesh on its breath.

"Yes, do stay for dinner." A purple iris peeked over some of the shorter flowers.

"Look, we just need to find our friend!" Alice cried out, balling up her fists at her sides. She felt Charlie's arm slide around her and pull her in. He wouldn't be able to protect her for long, but that would never stop him from trying.

"At least let the girl pass!" Charlie pushed Alice out to arm's length, keeping his hands on her shoulders, while the flowers laughed and yelled. "I want you to run, JustAlice."

"Where will she run, dear knight?" A yellow tulip mocked from up ahead on the path.

"Charlie, there's no way I can – "

"Your time is up, trespasserssssssss!" The daisy dove toward them, elongated mouth opening fully to reveal jagged rows of teeth, stained red and dripping with saliva. The pair covered their heads and fell to their knees.

"STOP."

The garden grew silent. Alice opened her eyes and watched a pool of saliva forming on the ground just in front of them, but dared not look up.

"Leave them be, daisy." A female voice instructed. This voice was more gentle and inviting, a vast contradiction to all the others around it.

"But…"

"I said leave them be."

Alice and Charlie watched the shadows retreat before looking up, finding all the flowers clear of the path. Careful to continue avoiding eye contact, the stood and walked briskly to their horses. Alice placed on foot in the stirrup before the voice spoke again.

"You seek the gardener, do you not?"

"The…gardener?" Alice looked over her shoulder, to where the daisy was planted.

The first daisy moved, followed by others of the like, revealing a single white rose. She straightened and towered over the garden, both beautiful and frightening in the same instance. "Step forward, Alice of Legend." Chatter began throughout the rows. She could hear the title whispered over and over.

"How do you know my name?" Alice asked. She looked to Charlie, who was at a loss for words. The knight shrugged and dismounted once more. He followed closely behind as Alice proceeded through the flowers to stand in front of the rose. This flower's features were much softer. Her eyes were white with long lashes. Her mouth was much smaller, but Alice wondered if the same fangs were hidden behind those tiny lips.

"The gardener spoke of you."

Alice looked again to Charlie, who shrugged. "Who is the gardener?" The rose smiled softly. Alice instinctively took a step back as the giant flower outstretched a leaf-like arm and pulled back another veil of vines. It was a clearing of sorts, encircled by what appeared to be roots. It was difficult to see much else before the fireflies began to fill the small area.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stepped beyond the veil. "Oh, my God, Charlie… It's Hatter!"

* * *

 _Did you really want to know?  
I was running away from you  
And I've tried so hard to escape my pain  
My emptiness  
I'm living with these stains_

 **TBC...**

 **Reviews are like peanut butter cup ice cream. Maybe a little bit better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry for the delay in updates. I heart this story and WILL FINISH it. I just have to adult and junk. This chapter is short because I just wanted to give you guys** ** _something._** **I'm sure it blows, too. I wrote it in a rush. I may go back and redo it, but I'll make sure to tell you folks if I do. I'll update again as soon as I can. Bear with me, loves.**

Current Song – "The Gift" by Seether

 _"Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by"_

* * *

"Oh, my God, Charlie… It's Hatter!"

Charlie watched her run to their friend and fall to her knees at his side. "Oh, Harbinger." The knight breathed as Alice's hands hovered over the prone figure slumped against a mass of roots. Alice's earlier description did not do justice to his comrade's current condition. Hatter's head was hanging down, chin resting against his chest, his face shadowed. His left arm was cradled against his chest, secured by a makeshift sling he had made using his jacket. His right arm lay limply at his side, his palm slick with blood. No doubt the same blood that saturated his lower right abdomen. "Alice," he did not want to ask, but it was unfortunately necessary, "is he…?"

"Alive." It was barely a whisper, but she knew he had heard. "He's alive, Charlie." Alice fought back the tears as she triaged Hatter. She couldn't see his face, but a thin sheen of sweat coated his neck. He was shaking, the jitters undoubtedly making his labored breathing sound impossibly worse. Her gaze came to a halt on the hand lying just in front of her knees. Something glistened in the pale light, a small object only partly covered in crimson. She reached for it before she could stop herself and brought it up to inspect it. "Oh, my God…" she all but sobbed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"JustAlice?" Charlie kneeled beside her, his head tilted curiously.

Alice swallowed hard and attempted to find her voice. "It's…. it's a bullet, Charlie." They both looked back to Hatter. "I think…" Alice dropped her hand from her mouth, the other still clutching the small metal fragment. Hesitating only for a moment, she reached forward and peeled back a torn piece of Hatter's shirt from his side. The sticky sound was almost sickening. "I…um…" She shifted on her knees and leaned a little closer, "I need more light." Alice looked over her shoulder to the rose, unsure of whether her request was heard or could be granted. The flower said nothing, but nodded. The fireflies reacted, a small cloud gathering just above the trio. The light revealed a small hole, bleeding sluggishly, just to the right of the Wonderlander's naval. "He… he dug out the bullet…" Alice could finally see his face. If not for the constant tremors and wheeze of his breath, she would have sworn he was dead. He was pale, his lips tinged blue while his cheeks burned with fever. She barely registered that her hand had made its way to rest there. Feeling the heat just under her palm, she closed her eyes.

He was alive.

For now.

Blue eyes snapped open. Determination set in. "Charlie, can you bring the bag from my horse?" The knight nodded and struggled to his feet, his armor rattling and clanging as he jogged out of the clearing. "Hatter?" She lowered her head to gaze at his face. "Hatter, can you hear me?" Silence. "Come on, Hatter, wake up." The rattling signaled Charlie's return.

"JustAlice." He held out a small brown satchel. Alice mentally praised the future queen as she grasped the strap and pulled it toward her. She began to shuffle through the contents before noticing Charlie's fidgeting.

"Could you go find some water, please?" She needed to clean the wounds and she was certain Hatter would be parched when he awoke. _'If….'_ her mind corrected. She quickly dismissed the thought and looked back to the knight. "Do you know of anything…. uh…herbal that can bring down a fever?" The old man pondered for a moment and then nodded, scurrying back out past the rose.

Alice licked her lips and set to work. She grabbed gauze-like material from the bag, thankful that consciousness was mercifully evading her comrade while she packed the wound to stop the bleeding. She could feel the sting of tears as more and more blood coated her hands. _'Oh, Hatter…'_ She stifled a sob and held the final bandage in place as she reached in the satchel for tape. Fumbling to tear the strips, she could feel the flowers' eyes upon her. She had almost forgotten they were there. "Why did you call him 'the gardener?'" She asked softly. She could hear the flower shifting behind her.

"He protected us."

Alice's hands froze on the last strip of tape. "Protected you?"

"The Queen would have plucked us from the soil. We were nothing more than weeds to her. Unwanted. A dangerous nuisance she could not control." The petals of several of the flowers rattled like the tale of a snake, seething at the Queen's memory. "But the gardener. He played the game well. Paid the cards to protect us, to lie to their Queen of our demise."

Alice allowed her palm to rest across the newly applied bandage as she stared at Hatter's face.

 _Together they stared at the Kingdom of the Knights, a shattered piece of Wonderland's past._

 _"You're going to join them, aren't you?" Alice was the first to look back, seeing the determination in Hatter's eyes. "Fight alongside them?"_

 _"I have to try." He still wasn't looking at her. She could tell he remembered those days. The days before the Queen's rule. "As Dodo said, I've… lived my life playing both sides of the court." She could see the moment he snapped out of his reverie, turning to finally meet her gaze. She was taken aback by the emotion flooding from those brown orbs. The unbridled truth of Hatter. "It was the only way I could stay alive. I made the Harts think I was working for them while I fed their enemies."_

Alice smiled and leaned across Hatter's chest to begin untying the sleeves of his jacket.

 _"Those days are over."_

She gently lifted his arm and pulled the jacket away, discarding it behind her. As she reached for the buttons of his shirt, she bit her lip and found herself hesitant. She had never seen Hatter without a shirt. _'Oh, stop it, Alice Hamilton! This is no time to be such a…a... such a girl!'_ She nodded sternly to herself and began to work at the buttons, folding back the left side of the shirt. It only took seconds for the heat to rise to face as she looked over what lay before her. Whipcord-taut muscles beneath smooth skin, glistening with sweat. _'Focus, Alice!'_ She shook her head fiercely and could have sworn she heard giggling from the previously silent flowers behind her. It only took a moment for her to notice the abnormal protuberance in Hatter's left shoulder. "Dislocated." She whispered to herself. She had seen this several times in her profession. Unfortunately, many of those several had been her own shoulders. She knew how painful it could be and how painful, however fleeting, it was to reset. Luckily, Hatter was completely oblivious.

Alice strategically positioned herself to straddle his knees, putting her directly in front of him. Grasping his left wrist, she placed her other hand just above his elbow…and pulled.

 _'CRACK!'_

He moved so fast, she didn't have time to protest before his hand was around her throat…and his right fist was drawn back. "Ha…. Hatter…" She wheezed, clawing at the fingers cutting off her airway. "It's… it's me…" He was breathing heavily, fever-bright eyes wide and staring right through her. "It's Al…" His grip tightened. She felt like her eyes would leap from their sockets, her heart pounding in her ears while her lungs screamed for oxygen.

"Harbinger!"

Hatter looked away from her as dots began to dance in her vision, a dark fog creeping in from the corners.

"It's JustAlice! Let her go!"

She felt something akin to panic when she heard the hiss of Charlie's sword being drawn, but all she could focus on was _him_. He didn't know what he was doing. He was hurt. He was scared. Just before darkness claimed her, she heard the rose speak.

"Rest now, gardener."

* * *

Olivia stared out over a midnight Wonderland and wondered how Alice was fairing. Her heart ached for the girl. It was so obvious that she loved the Hatter, to everyone but Alice. And most likely Hatter. She could not fight the smile that creeped upon her features. She was certain even the senile White Knight saw it.

"Come inside, love."

Her smile faded. Jack. She loved Wonderland's king with everything in her, but what he had done, she wasn't sure she could forgive. "I'm fine here." She hugged herself tighter against the cold. She was smarter than to think it would end there, unsurprised when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off. "I said I'm fine, Jack."

"I did what I had to do, Olivia. For Wonderland." She wondered if she would see any remorse in his eyes, but decided not to entertain the urge to find out. "For us."

"You did this for you, Jack." She hissed, finding a star to focus on for the moment. "No one else."

"Olivia, I…"

"You knew the Hatter held her heart." Her fiancé fell silent. "So, you decided to cut his out. Isn't that right, Jack?" She knew it wasn't fair. Jack had forfeit the fight for Alice. Olivia knew he'd always have a soft spot for the girl, but he had chosen Alice's happiness. She spun and shoved past him, making her way to the room that had been deemed Alice's.

Jack watched her go, her words still ringing in his ears. He was jealous of Hatter, that much was true. However, he didn't want the man dead. He was simply doing his duty as king. Wasn't he? If Alice could only obtain proof of Hatter's innocence… but then that would leave them with an entirely new set of problems. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. _If_ he came to it…

With a heavy sigh, he turned back to grip the balcony's railing, gazing out over Wonderland. "Hurry, Alice."

* * *

Alice woke with a start, bolting upright and clutching her throat. Breathing had never felt so good.

"JustAlice!"

The knight was instantly in her face, worry written all over his. "I'm okay, Charlie." Her voice was _rough._ She sounded like a frog and felt like her throat could swell shut at any moment. Absently rubbing at the freshly formed bruises, she frowned deeply. Hatter hadn't recognized her. "Hatter!" She squealed, searching for him. She sighed in relief when her eyes landed on him a few feet away, now sprawled onto his back, his jacket draped across his upper body. "Is he okay?" She inquired, crawling toward his prone form.

Charlie snorted. "Of course you're worried about _him_ when he nearly crushed your windpipe." Alice shot him a look only to be met with a gentle smile. "He's fine, JustAlice. The rose emitted some sort of sleep powder. He'll rest well now."

Alice turned her gaze toward the veil, now closed. She would have to remember to thank the flower later. Focusing her attention back to Hatter, she reached out to brush an unruly strand of hair from his forehead. Now that they had found him, she was unsure of their next move. Hatter needed medical attention, but she couldn't take him back without proof of his innocence.

"Don't worry." Charlie soothed, settling against a batch of roots not too far away. Alice stared intently at Hatter's sleeping face as the fireflies began to dim and scatter. "We will figure out a way, JustAlice."

"I know, Charlie." The last of the light disappeared as Alice laid back against the roots closest to Hatter. "I know."

* * *

 _"I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all"_

 **TBC –**

 **I loves me some reviews. They are the fuel for my muse!**


End file.
